


Sweet Applin Pick-Me-Up

by MiniPandaBuns



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Beet | Bede Being an Asshole, Beet | Bede is a Little Shit, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mentioned Beet | Bede, Pokemon, Protect Hop (Pokemon), Romance, Sweet, Sweet Hop (Pokemon), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns
Summary: After Gloria hears the rumor about gifting an Applin to the one you like, she comes to a realization about her feelings.And then decides that she'll have her Applin help her out with something very important.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Sweet Applin Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so I am bad at everything. Titles, summaries, the story itself, but I adore this pairing! Hop and Gloria are just so precious together, aaah I just wanna give him a hug all the time!! 
> 
> I had to write something for them, and I definitely look forward to making more works for them!! So, I hope you all enjoy this one - I also adore the little Applin rumor of giving one to the person you like so you can be together forever, so I used that as inspiration <3

Applin’s low, murmuring purr echoed out as Gloria’s hand absently petted the wriggling little dragon. Her eyes watched the boy run off after witnessing his confession to the girl he had feelings for.

  
  


_ You give an Applin to the person you like? And then you’ll be together forever… _

  
  


Gloria hummed as her Applin chirped, demanding treats and more affection. She smiled slightly and turned, beginning a slow walk towards route 6. 

  
  


Her thoughts wandered as she pondered over the rumor that the boy had shared with her. She hadn't known of it until now, and as she looked down at the little red Pokémon, her own feelings for a certain ambitious trainer were coming back to the forefront of her mind.

  
  


She hadn't seen Hop since he had gone to battle Bede in the Wild Area, and after Bede returned with a mouthful of cruel words about him, her anger and worry had soared. She was frustrated with Bede’s attitude, but also very concerned about how Hop was doing at the moment. 

  
  


Gloria knew Leon was Hop’s idol; having the Unbeatable Champion as his older brother was certainly something that Hop took great pride in, and Leon was someone Hop wanted to not only become, but to defeat as well. His goal from the very start had always been to become the next Champion. 

  
  


She sighed, the bustle of Hammerlocke mingling around her as she trudged along the bridge. She wondered how he was feeling at the moment, where he was, what he was doing. She hoped he was at least taking care of himself, not pushing him or his Pokémon too hard out there in the Wild Area just because of what Bede had said.

  
  


Applin cried out in happiness as he wriggled in Gloria’s arms, and she laughed softly at his energy. He had been a little nervous about being held by someone other than her for a moment, but she had been there the whole time and made sure that he was safe.

  
  


She hesitated at the bridge, her eyes drawn out toward the Wild Area with a small frown. 

  
  


“Hop,” She murmured to herself, “If you’re out there, please take care.”

  
  


The little dragon must have recognized the name, because he cheered happily and rocked around in Gloria’s hold. She giggled, adjusting her grip as she looked down at him.

  
  


“Yeah, we like Hop, don’t we, mate?” She smiled down at him, but the deeper meaning behind her words was suddenly apparent to her.

  
  


Was it because she had just witnessed that confession? Or her new knowledge of Applin’s meaning that brought it forth? 

  
  


She  _ did _ like Hop. As more than just her best friend, more than just her rival. Romantically, she liked him. His charming grin, his endless energy, the kindness he had for those around him and the passion he showed whenever he was with his Pokémon, all of it drew her in and captured her heart. 

  
  


Her cheeks flushed pink, even as no one was around her. A tiny smile crept up on her lips, a giddy, fuzzy feeling swarming her chest as she hugged Applin, overwhelmed by the thought of Hop. He was excited at the affection, crying out loudly as he attempted to roll around.

  
  


_ I want to see Hop again… I want to tell him…  _

  
  


She held Applin up, looking at his adorable little face as he chirped excitedly. She beamed at him, her heartbeat thudding as the thought of confessing to her best friend gave her a feeling of Butterfree’s in her stomach.

  
  


_ I want to be with him forever. _

  
  


“Alright, we’re gonna do it then.” She nodded at Applin, who agreed with a loud cry. “We’ll see Hop again soon, and.. You can help me tell him something very important, okay?” She smiled at her Pokémon, who wriggled excitedly in her hands. She laughed, and gave him another tight snuggle that he enjoyed. “Thanks, mate.”

  
  


Gloria returned Applin to his Poké ball, and with renewed zeal, started off toward Stow-On-Side. She hoped to see Hop on the way, if he had passed her, or to find him coming along behind her, but for now, she continued with her own journey.

* * *

  
  


The brunette could see Team Yell’s grunts as she jogged across the bridge. She huffed to herself at the men clad in pink and black punk-wear, knowing that they were going to give her trouble. All over a sleeping Silicobra.

  
  


As she readied her Cinderace’s Poké ball, a familiar voice reached her ears.

  
  


Hop was here, but he wasn't acting like his usual self. She could tell by the way he didn’t quite join her in battle, letting her make quick work of the grunts by herself.

  
  


After they had scurried off, she turned to Hop, excited to see him. Though, her heart dropped when his golden eyes didn’t sparkle like they usually did.

  
  


“Hop!” She gave him a soft smile, though the concern was clear in her eyes. “Are you-” There wasn't much time for her to talk as Hop’s hurt expression stopped her. The way he spoke about himself, about what Bede had told him, only made her heart ache. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that he wasn't rubbish at all and that what Bede said was nothing close to the truth, but no words could get out before he rushed off toward Stow-On-Side and was gone.

Gloria was nervous, but she hurried off after him. She was anxious about her confession now; maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe Hop didn’t want to hear it right now, maybe he wouldn’t believe her. Worst of all, what if he didn’t even feel the same about her?

  
  


Gloria hesitated as she saw the town in the distance. What if she was wrong, and she had just made up a misconstrued idea that Hop acted so friendly and kind to her because he liked her.

  
  


Biting her lip, she looked down at Applin’s Poké ball, clutched in her hand. She  _ had  _ told him that they’d see Hop, and it would really hurt the little one if she were to break a promise such as that one. Besides, it wasn't like her best friend would ever just shut her out of his life… right?

  
  


“Alright, little one, come on out.” She made up her mind, releasing Applin in a small burst of light. He crooned happily, rolling around on the dry dirt. She smiled and knelt as he rolled over to her merrily, cheering with glee. 

  
  


“We’re gonna see Hop soon, okay?” She scooped up the excited little dragon with a nervous breath, heading down the pathway to Stow-On-Side. 

_ I guess this is it. _

* * *

Besting Hop once again in a Pokémon battle probably didn’t set the mood very well. Gloria felt a bit bashful as he rubbed the back of his head with a deep sigh. Applin bumped against her ankles, rolling around delightedly.

  
  


“I even switched out my team members, and tried different strategies.” He chuckled, but Gloria could still sense the sadness underneath his tone.

  
  


“Hop, you did great!” She assured, but she felt like he’d think her words were empty. Her eyes flicked down to Applin, her heart beginning to race.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, but you’re still better, mate.” He sent a wink her way, seemingly beginning to cheer up and have his fighting spirit return. Gloria blushed, smiling slightly as she knelt to pick up Applin. He crooned pleasantly as she gave him a couple pats, her heart thundering as she stared at their feet.

  
  


“Ah, well, thanks Hop,” She began nervously, swallowing the Butterfree in her throat. “Um, if you have a minute,” her eyes glanced up at him to meet his curious amber gaze, his arms resting behind his head.

  
  


“Of course, Gloria,” He beamed at her, and her heart stuttered.

  
  


“I have something for you,” She said softly, her fingers trembling slightly as they held Applin. Hop remained puzzled, but his eyes drifted between her and the little Pokémon in her arms.

  
  


“You do?” He questioned, and it seemed as if every moment was becoming more nerve-wracking, more anxiety bubbling inside of her as she second-guessed herself.

  
  


“Hop, you-” Applin cheered loudly, interrupting her. Gloria laughed nervously, growing slightly flustered as her sentence broke apart. “Ah, you.. you’re my…what I mean is that, uhm..” As she struggled to find her words, Applin grew more restless, crying out and wriggling in her arms. She tried to stay focused on her sentence while also fumbling to hold the little dragon, but it proved to be harder said than done.

  
  


“Gloria, you can tell me anything, you know that right?” Hop laughed a little, placing a hand at his hip. She nodded rather quickly, struggling to find her voice as her cheeks burned crimson.

  
  


_ It’s okay, Gloria, just say it! _

  
  


Sucking in a breath, she looked up at Hop and stepped forward, ready to spill her feelings; right as Applin squealed, slipping right out of her arms and hopping into the air between them.

  
  


“Ah! Oh no!” She tripped forward, startled by the sudden leaping of her Pokémon, the moment falling apart. “Applin!”

  
  


“Whoa there!” Hop darted forward at the same time, reaching up to grab the little apple out of the air before he could tumble to the ground. Oblivious, Applin let out a gleeful little cry as Gloria stumbled right into Hop’s chest with a muffled squeak.

  
  


They stumbled together, but Hop drew the Pokémon to the crook of his arm, using his other to stabilize Gloria quickly as she gripped his jacket.

  
  


Dust settled at their feet and Hop let out a breathless laugh at Gloria’s deep sigh. She was flushed in the face at her complete failure, biting her lip as she leaned back to look at her best friend.

  
  


Hop didn’t seem upset at all even though she had believed him to be confused and slightly frustrated with it all. They gazed at each other for a moment before Hop’s face split into a grin. Unable to fight it, Gloria started to giggle, and they both burst into laughter.

  
  


In the middle of Stow-On-Side, Hop and Gloria laughed hysterically together, with Applin joining in with his own cheerful cries. They cackled together in their own little world till they were in tears, their stomachs aching.

  
  


_ This is why I love him. _ Gloria thought to herself as she leaned against him, barely supporting herself as they laughed.  _ I can just be myself, and he’ll always be right next to me. _

  
  


There was no need for any flashy, overdramatic proposal, no reason for a long and boring speech about her feelings. She just had to be honest with him; she had to be herself, and say it in her own way.

  
  


“So,” Hop’s chuckles died down, and Gloria wiped at her eyes, her cheeks hurting. “Was this what you wanted to give me?” He bounced Applin in his arms, and Gloria sighed, nodding.

  
  


“I didn’t know how to tell you, but Applin’s are said to mean-”

  
  


“I want to be with you forever.” 

  
  


Gloria blinked in surprise, looking up at Hop with wide eyes. The tone in his voice, so low and genuine, made her heart race.

  
  


“Hop, you…” Her cheeks flooded with heat once again, and Hop straightened his back, smiling warmly down at her as he held out Applin. 

  
  


“Yes.” He beamed at her, and Gloria accepted the Pokémon with a big smile of her own. 

  
  


“Me too.” She murmured, gathering Applin in her arms, giving him a fond look. He matched the gaze with his own, and with a tinge of pink on his own tanned cheeks, he leaned in slowly.

  
  


Gloria’s lashes fluttered as Hop’s warm lips pressed to her own in a simple, pleasing kiss. Her heart stuttered as she leaned into it, and she felt Hop’s smile against her lips as they pulled away.

  
  


“Thank you, Gloria.” He whispered. She grinned at him, her chest full of a fuzzy warmth. He gave her a wink and then held up a fist.

  
  


“Now! Onto the next Gym!” He cheered. “Good luck, because I’m gonna get that badge and grow even stronger than you for sure!” 

  
  


Gloria giggled as he turned and jogged up the stairs, his fiery passion burning bright once more. 

  
  


“You’re the one who’ll need the luck!” She called after him, and Applin mimicked her with a cry of his own.

  
  


Hop turned back to look at her, his eyes gleaming.

  
  


“I can’t let my own girlfriend defeat me now! I’ve gotta do some serious training!” He laughed, heading up towards the large stadium where their next challenge would be. “You better not slack off, you’ve gotta be my best rival still!”

  
  


“Oh, you’re on!” She laughed, returning Applin to his Poké ball and trotting up the steps after him. She was elated that nothing much had changed between them. No awkwardness, no hesitation, just the same pair of best friends, but now, made even closer by the love they shared for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hopefully it wasn't too terrible - I've been out of touch with writing for a while but I'm playing through Sword after finishing Shield and I became inspired!!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos as well, I appreciate each and every lil heart <3


End file.
